Crystal Hearts
by TMK0009
Summary: A few years after finding Elysium, Pyra and Mythra decide to go on a vacation to explore parts of Elysium they've been interested in for a while, leaving a grown up Rex by himself. That is until a familiar face shows up thanks to the blonde-headed Aegis girl hoping to have her and Rex get together. Takes place years after XC2 where Rex is in a relationship with both Pyra and Mythra


"You two are going to be alright, right?" Rex asked the two Aegis girls as they continued to pack some luggage. A few years have passed since the whole ordeal with Torna and finding the 'true' Elysium and a lot had changed in the time since. One was Rex himself of course as he was now a young adult, with the years of being a salvager and training with using both Aegis Swords at once giving him a well toned body. Speaking of the Aegis, both Pyra and Mythra, who miraculously retained their memories even though they were re-resonated by Rex, now lived with him in Fonsett in their own house that was still rather close to Corrine's house and as weird as it sounds, both Aegis sisters had found themselves no longer as just Rex's Blades, they were now his girlfriends. Meanwhile, Zeke and Pandoria had continued to travel the world, exploring the new world they all had come to and Morag along with Brighid and Aegeon returned to serving by Morag's brother Emperor Niall's side. Tora and Poppi on the other hand returned to Torigoth to help his father and Lila with their reseach, with Rex last hearing that Tora's family had made their own lab for creating artificial Blades for those who couldn't resonate with Core Crystals.

As for Nia, she had decided to do the same thing as Zeke and travel the world on her own, though she had decided to do so in her Blade form now no longer fearing being hunted by people like Amalthus and others. Of course she had Dromarch by her side, but one thing that had stuck to both Aegis sisters was the kiss on the cheek Nia had given Rex before she had departed. Of course both Pyra and Mythra remembered this and had eventually decided that while they would always be in Rex's heart, they figured there was enough room for Nia to be there too so they began setting up a thing to get them together. The first part was that they told Rex they were gonna take a vacation from fighting and wanted to spend some time with each other. It technically wasn't a lie since recently they had been doing things by themselves for quite some time now and hadn't had time to spend with each other as well as the fact that there was some place they were curious to explore that had to do with new people the others hadn't met before, apparently some of them were called High Entia and Machina from what Pyra could recall. The next part was a lie though as Mythra wrote a letter, doing her absolute best to copy Rex's handwriting, to Nia inviting her to come and hang out with all of them when in reality, it was just a ruse to make sure Rex and Nia would be by themselves. Afterwards, they had to rely on luck and hope the letter got to their friend. Thankfully it did as a couple of days ago, they had gotten a letter that was supposed to be addressed to Rex but Pyra was able to intercept it and it said that Nia would be in Fonsett in two days.

And those two days had gone by in a flash and with Nia supposed to arrive today, the Aegis sisters were making absolute sure they could give the two the time they needed to realize their own feelings. Of course they had also made sure that Rex would be sticking around Fonsett as well, telling him that they still loved him but just needed some time to themselves. Thankfully they were able to convince him as Pyra finally got all of her things together.

"Don't worry Rex, me and Mythra will be fine. It's only gonna be for a week. And besides, it's not like there's anyone after us now. Well maybe Bana, but he's no match for us anyway." Pyra reassured her boyfriend as Mythra was soon to finish packing herself.

"Yeah, so quit worrying will ya?" Mythra said, planting a kiss on Rex's cheek as she looked up at him. It was weird that years ago, both her and Pyra looked down at Rex literally and now today, he stood about half a head taller than them. Though with the well toned body he had developed in the past few years, she wasn't complaining and neither was her sister.

"Sorry, I can't help it but worry if something happens to either of you while you're gone." Rex admitted to his lovers.

"We promise nothing will happen Rex. We'll even bring you back a souvenir if we find one." Pyra said as she also proceeded to give Rex a kiss on the cheek. Rex finally gave the girls a smile as he kissed them back, though this time it was on the lips. With that goodbye kiss and a smile, the Aegis sisters went out the front door and on their way off to new lands they had never seen before. As they made their way out of Fonsett though, Pyra began to wonder about something.

"Mythra, are you sure it's a good idea to do this? I mean it's been so long since they've seen each other, I don't know if Nia still has those feelings for Rex. Plus I don't want him to be overwhelmed." Pyra voiced her concerns over the whole thing, but her sister just gave her a smirk.

"Heh, don't worry Pyra. Last time we saw Nia, I saw the look she gave Rex along with the kiss she gave him. Those feelings are still there and besides, Rex is a lot different than he was years ago. I mean he was really young when he helped save the world, save us. And he's been easily able to handle having both of us be in love with him. Nia shouldn't be too much of a difference. Plus I kinda miss having her around and I know you do as well." Mythra responded.

"Well you got me there. I just hope things go well with them." Pyra said, with Mythra simply nodding in agreement as she and Pyra made their way to the nearby port to make their way towards their destination. An hour after they got on board and left, Rex, finding himself with nothing to do, decided to see if he could find anything leftover from Alrest by doing some salvaging. A couple of hours of doing so however resulted in nothing, though this was probably due to Rex still having no idea how this world's sea was like still since it was nothing like the Cloud Sea. Coming up empty-handed, Rex decided to make his way back up. As soon as he anchored his way back up on solid land, he took off his helmet and looked down at the water below.

"Man, I can't ever seem to find anything these days. Then again, this sea is nothing like the Cloud Sea so it makes sense." Rex said as he recalled his earlier years of cruising along said Cloud Sea on Azurda's back. Though he was soon brought out of his thoughts by a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Rex? Is that you?" came that familiar voice as Rex turned around to look at the source of the voice. There she was, the Flesh Eater Blade and Gormotti Driver herself, Nia. And the past few years certainly had brought some changes for her as well. She still had the same appearance of her Blade form, complete with all the glowing crystals in her clothing and even her body. But she was definitely taller than she was before, probably as tall as the two Aegis girls now, and Rex couldn't help but notice that her chest was bigger now as well. Maybe even as big as Pyra and Mythra's.

"N-Nia?! H-hey there, long time no see." Rex managed to say with an obvious stutter as Nia herself now got a good look at Rex and saw how much he had changed as well, unable to believe how well toned his body was and how much taller he had gotten. In fact, Nia felt her own face feel a little hotter now.

"U-uhh, yeah, it's b-been too long." Nia said, though she silently cursed herself for her own stuttering. 'Damn it Nia, you haven't seen each other in years and the first thing you do is stutter due to how h-no, don't think like that, he probably forgot about how I feel about him.'

"Yes, it has been too long Master Rex." came the familar voice of Dromarch, who came up behind his Driver as Rex gave the beast Blade a welcoming smile.

"Dromarch, good to see you as well. What brought the two of you here to Fonsett?" Rex asked the duo, though thankfully for Nia, Dromarch noticed how flustered she still was from seeing Rex for the first time in years and decided to answer for her.

"We were invited here by yourself to visit and 'catch up' with each other as you described in the letter you sent." Dromarch explained as the look on Rex's face turned into one of confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about, I don't remember sending any letter." Rex said at which point Nia finally got a hold of herself enough to give a response.

"Has your memory gotten that bad after all these years? I'm talking about this letter!" Nia said as she went up and shoved a piece of paper in Rex's face. Rex then noticed that it was indeed his handwriting on the paper, but he never remembered writing the words on it.

"This is definitely my handwriting, but I never wrote this. Though come to think of it, Mythra was watching the way I write pretty closely." Rex brought up as Nia's face turned into one anger.

"Wait, you mean Mythra tricked me? Oh, when I get my claws on her...!" Nia said, unable to believe she was tricked by who she thought was one of her best friends. However, Rex quickly said something to try and calm her down.

"Easy there Nia, it's fine, I'm sure Mythra did it because we haven't see you in ages. Though I guess I forgot to tell her and Pyra you'd be coming over. Either that or they figured they would be able to go on their week long vacation and get back in time to see you arrive, I don't know." Rex answered as he put his hands on the Blade girl to get her to calm down. As soon as she felt Rex touch her, she ended up looking at his face, more so right in his eyes. And Nia saw the same look in Rex's eyes that she saw years ago, one that was caring and concerning for her rather than himself. A look which is what made Nia develop the feelings she had in the first place.

"A-alright, I guess I'll forgive her this time...but I'm still giving her an earful next time I see her. But for now, I did get a bit hungry making the trip here, is Corrine still around Rex?" Nia asked, to which Rex gave her a smile.

"Yeah, but I've picked up her cooking talent. And don't worry, both her and Pyra's giving me some helpful advice so I'm sure I can whip something up for you and Dromarch." Rex said, with Nia giving him a nod as the two made their way to Rex's house, though Dromarch noticed that his Driver was walking pretty closely to Rex, closer than usual as a knowing smile went across the beast Blade's face.

'I see, that is why you wanted to bring them together Aegis. Well I just hope that young Rex can truly make her happy, she has been through so much already. So I will hope with all of my heart that she can finally find happiness.' Dromarch said as he followed the two to the house.


End file.
